The Codemasons (syntax)
Faction Leader: Nelks Aligment: Merovingian Server: Syntax Website: website/forums have been deleted The Codemasons was originally formed in April 15th, 2005 at Club Polyvinyl by a group of operatives that included Karan, Revolt, iExplorer, Rizzit and 4ndokai. The faction soon became a haven and home to many awakened redpills and exiled programs, including P0ET, who joined the ranks a week later. Working to serve and further the interests of the Merovingian and fellow exiles within The Matrix, the faction flourished. In June 2005, the program know as iExplorer assumed leadership of The Codemasons and continued to grow the faction's strength and reputation. As quickly as iExplorer strenghtened The Codemasons, he vanished. Nobody is sure of his fate, we can only speculate on theories. To our knowledge, he was either found by Agents and deleted for being obsolete, or he lies in hiding somewhere until it is safe for his return. In October 2005, the exiled program known as P0ET took control of The Codemason faction along with an operative by the name of kingCAW, who had risen quickly amongst the ranks to become a trusted an revered member of the faction. this trust turned out to be misplaced as kingCAW turned on his friends and allies, alinging himself with Cypherite followers and leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. As P0ET dealt with the aftermath in his newly acquired prestegious position as sole figurehead for the faction, he brought winds of change for The Codemasons, including a new base of operations and a secure location for operatives and programs to call home. During iExplorer's time as the faction leader, light was shed upon the mysterious history surrounding the Codemasons. The name itself originates from an enigmatic figure in a previous iteration of The Matrix. To the present day, P0ET and many of the other Codemasons work to piece together the history that was uncovered through iExplorer's work. The Codemasons has grown considerably since that first day at Club Polyvinyl, but has never strayed far from it's original goals and objectives. The Codemasons continue to be a strong supporter of the Merovingian, his associates and fellow exiles, and will never alter or change this allegiance. In November 2008, one last Codemason remains, SeraphicForeseer. If anyone knows the location of IExplorer or any other Codemason, please contact SeraphicForeseer in Tabor Park Central. The only Codemasons left that still carry the name are "Nelks" and "Packetburner" they hold the name "thecodemasons" and not "the codemasons", the name with the space in it is obsolete and should not be associated with the faction myself and P0ET ran for many years. Myself being Tzahrkiya, second in command to P0ET. I am still within the confines of Syntax although I have since shed the merovingians wing and taken up with Cryptos. There are no "thecodemasons" tags seen on Syntax anymore. The tag "the codemasons" has not been seen since 2005, i beleive there was an argument of sorts between leaderships and "thecodemasons" were the victor who have carried the name for years. Sadly a lot of people had to leave some due to cr2.0 some because they had to/got fed up with soe. Eventually the faction called it a day. Nelks remained as leader to hold the name. Update 06.10.2015 from Rizzit: The Faction never splitted, the problem why we had to remake the faction with the new tag "thecodemasons" is because iExplorer had Leadership and as you pointed out correctly, he vanished one day, without any trace or reason while being one of the activest players. P0ET then took over pretty much before CR2.0. There is a Facebook Group for Matrix Online if any of you read this, i'd be so happy to be back in contact with you all, the best community ever. Rizzit out.